


Colours

by toomanythoughtstothinkabout (imnotokay_imgay)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotokay_imgay/pseuds/toomanythoughtstothinkabout
Summary: So...
Kudos: 2





	Colours

I am red

I am anger and passion, blood and sacrifice

I am life, living

I am orange

I am determination and creativity, endurance and strength

I am healing, healed

I am yellow

I am optimism and loyalty, cowardice and deceit

I am sunlight, sunshine

I am green

I am tranquillity and jealousy, envy and health

I am nature, natural

I am blue

I am wisdom and serenity, ocean and sky

I am harmony, peace

I am purple

I am power and dignity, mystery and independence

I am spirit, soul

**Author's Note:**

> The last lines won't make sense unless you're gay and also know the flag meaning...


End file.
